


Bound to happen

by dontstopfangirling



Category: Bamon - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, Drabble, F/M, How I picture their "I love you" should happen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstopfangirling/pseuds/dontstopfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Damon finds out Bonnie loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to happen

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr around the middle of season 6, and it's really one of my favorites.  
> If (when) Bamon happens, I hope it happens like this.

That day he will never forget. Not even when his dead heart find the inevitable stake, sooner or later, will he forget where he was, what he felt, how was  _she_ dressed in that exact moment. It was one of those few events that got imprinted in your memory forever.

She had been so mad at him because… Well, probably because he  _deserved_. But he made her laugh, against her will and better judgment, and their argument simply ended, in the dimly lit library, with the familiar sound of her laughter.

“I hate you, you know it?” She said, when she finally stopped laughing, and threw him a pillow from the couch.

“Oh, puh-lease, witchy. You love me and  _you_  know it.” He said, hugging the pillow and batting his eyelashes at her.

She just shrugged it off and smiled, staring right at him. “Yeah. I do.”

And it was so honest. So stupidly simple, it knocked the air out of him.

Because it was a love that was real. A love he didn’t have to fight for, to lie for, to bleed for, to beg for. A love that just happened, despite of what he was. Because of  _who_  he was. A love he had never known.

She loved him; no conditions, no drama, no guilt. She loved him and asked nothing back.

It took him a full week to confess his own feelings and kiss her. Two years to gather the courage to propose to her. And day after day of hearing her say it until he could convince himself he was worthy of her love.

Damon knew that, one day, he was going to lose her. Be it time, death, destiny, or one of the many enemies their lifestyle kept bringing: sooner or later they were going to be definitively separated.

But that one moment, that single spot in time where Bonnie Bennett showed him what being loved felt like. That moment was unforgettable. Eternal.


End file.
